


Sick Day

by orphan_account



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 06:09:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21369427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: please dont read this i hate it
Kudos: 42





	Sick Day

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this so long ago and i dont want to think about it so im muting it and setting it to as close as private as it can

Sniper didn't use his room. He would rather live in his van, the one he'd had for what seemed like forever. It's not that it was bad, it was quite the opposite actually. Iit just didn't feel like a place he was comfortable in. At least it had a shower.  
Today was different though. It wasn't noticeable at first, and he only felt it during the day's match.  
An itch at the back of his throat. Bugger. You would've thought the constant use of the Medigun would've increased immunity, but Medic was still working on that. Had been for a while, actually, but it still only healed flesh wounds. Everyone else had gotten sick before, and those were days they didn't do so well in roundd  
Good thing it didn't get to the worst part until after the match. Sniper's throat felt like sandpaper, and he ached all over. He considered going to his van, but it didn't have a bed quite as soft as the one in base.  
"Dinner" seemed to drag on forever, though it mostly consisted of picking at the food. Nothing new really, Sniper did this all the time and so did some of the others.  
Later, while stumbling to the assigned room, he almost crashed into Spy.  
"Bonsuir Sniper, I assume you've finally decided that your van is the inferior living space?" Spy said this with amusement.  
"Ah, piss off."  
Sniper hurried off before their teammate could retort. Any other day and they might've had the energy to bother with him, but right now all Sniper wanted was a warm shower and sleep.  
Their hurried retreat did not go unnoticed by the other.

It wasn't often Sniper would take a shower. He had started to even less after he was sewn up and brought back to life. The respawn system was one thing, but that was for the repetitive battles they fought every day. Not some adventure to save the world (or whatever it was for). No, that time he had been brought back illegitimately, by whatever Medic did. Sniper wasn't fond of the fact that he wasn't supposed to be alive right now, and the scars crossing his torso didn't help with forgetting those events. Hence the reason why he didn't like showers.  
He avoided looking down as he undressed and stepped into the shower, eyes unfocusing. A turn of the handle and hot water was pouring down through the shower head. Usually it would sting, but in his current state Sniper didn't care, as long as it took his mind off of whatever illness he had.

“Hey, who's been running the shower for, what, an hour now?" Engie looked around, but more than a few people were missing from the main room, presumably doing their own thing. The few that were in the room were Demo, Spy, and Engie. Demo was passed out drunk though, so whether he counted was debatable.  
Spy took a drag on the cigar he was currently smoking. “I may have an idea," was all he said before getting up and walking away without giving the other a chance to ask.

"Sniper? Are you still in there?" Spy waited a few moments before turning the handle and stepping into the room. It looked virtually unused, as was expected, except for the clothes tossed haphazardly onto the bed.  
The shower could be heard more clearly here. It was definitely Sniper who had been using it.  
"Bushman?" The bathroom door was closed, and there was no response from Sniper. Spy sighed. "Get out of the shower before you freeze." Mkre silence. "You know I have seen you fully nude before, and I will go in there." At this point Spy was just stalling. Yes, he had seen Sniper without anything on before, but that didn't mean it wouldn't be awkward to step in and see it again. Yet he was the only one close enough to be considered a friend by the loner, and no one else would be willing to do this.  
Spy hesitantly opened the bathroom door. To his left, a toilet (a rather dusty one at that, but he could think about that some other time), and to his right, the shower. The curtain was drawn, and the showerhead on. If Engie was right, it had been on for over an hour now and the water would be cold.  
"Bushman, if you don't come out now I will pull the curtain back. You've been in there for far too long now." It was unlikely anyone besides himself heard these words, but it was worth one last shot. Spy gingerly pulled the curtain back.  
Sniper was sitting in the corner of the shower, eyes closed and head leaning on the wall. Even in sleep, the cold water still affected him and his body was shivering slightly. A bit of snot ran from his nose as well, to Spy's disgust.  
Looking around the bathroom, he found a bath towel and picked it up. He turned back to the shower and turned it off, tossing the towel at Sniper to wake him up.  
"Eh what-?" Sniper's eyes flew open as the towel hit him, and looked around. One of the first things he saw was Spy, rummaging through a closet just outside the bathroom. "Spook? What're you doin' in here?"  
Spy pulled out a pair of RED pjs from the closet and tossed it onto the bed. "You fell asleep in cold water and have been sleeping for the past hour, according to Engineer. Now get dressed before you fall asleep again."  
Sniper grumbled something and got out, though it was with a bit of effort, and pulled the towel around himself. "Ya didn't have to, ya know…"  
"Perhaps I didn't, but had I not you may have stayed in there for the entire night and frozen to death." Spy had moved towards the door, hand hovering over the knob. "Put the clothes on and sleep, you're obviously feeling unwell." He started opening the door, intending to leave.  
"Ah, wait!" The words came out without him thinking. Sniper cursed himself and finished pulling the top on as Spy turned around. "Uh, thanks. For helping, I mean." He glanced away nervously, not knowing why his stomach felt like it was in the wrong way.  
"Aucun problème mon chérie, I will see you in the morning." And with that, Spy left, leaving Sniper alone with his thoughts.  
He probably thinks I'm some awkward failure now. Why'd I have to say that? Some subconscious part of Sniper knew he was overanalyzing everything, but he couldn't help it. He'd grown increasingly nervous around Spy for the past while, but why? There wasn't any reason to feel so anxious around him, they were friends after all.  
Right?  
Sniper groaned and leaned back onto the bed. His throat was already pretty bad, and making a big deal out of a short conversation wouldn't help either. Maybe some sleep would help, and his head would be more clear in the morning.


End file.
